<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Scent of Coffee by corruptedinkblots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316721">The Scent of Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptedinkblots/pseuds/corruptedinkblots'>corruptedinkblots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Light Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptedinkblots/pseuds/corruptedinkblots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The coffee Divus Crewel ordered brought back memories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Divus Crewel/Yuu | Player</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Scent of Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't know where to go with this but I felt the Need to write a Crewel/Yuu fic so here it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today was the rare uneventful day for Divus Crewel, a teacher from the prestigious Night Raven College. But he was not the type to laze around in bed. He wanted to break away from the routine so he decided to take a walk around the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The city was buzzing with life; horses clicking around with carriages in tow, vendors shouting at open streets trying to make a living, the waft of fresh bread permeating the air. A small smile crept into his lips. That made heads turn as he aimlessly made his way through the streets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the distance he spotted a coffee shop; the smell was enough to lure him there. With a twist on the knob, he was greeted with a sense of peace and nostalgia he had buried months ago. The owner happily greeted him and they both exchanged pleasantries. A couple of minutes passed and Divus was given a cuppa by the attending barista.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The usual, is it not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The initial look of surprise was then replaced with a soft smile. Divus thanked her and they both took their leave. Perfect timing too since the café was starting to pack. He bided his time with the coffee, relishing in the scent and the taste of the bitter ground beans somehow contained a hint of sweetness. The memories came flooding back vividly. To the time where </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> would greet his mornings like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After half an hour or so, Divus ordered another cup to go. The owner grinned as he gave him his order. "Bring the lad over next time! I have a new recipe for them to try." He nodded and left the place more energised than he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking without a purpose had led him to Night Raven College. He suppressed a snicker as his eyes were drawn up towards the mighty black gate standing in front of him. Old habits die hard. The guard who was on the clock spotted the familiar face and happily opened the gates. He walked in and made his way towards the main street. His strides now have a purpose to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hallway was quiet without the students making a ruckus every five minutes. One or two students spotted him as he made his way around, with some holding some sort of book or sports equipment with them. Seems like some boys are good, hardworking puppies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Few steps later he found himself sitting in his office. Paperwork stacked up high on his left and a smaller pile was stacked on his right. After taking in the scent of the coffee, the bittersweet memories flooded his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I got you a cup of black coffee."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Work hard, Mr Crewel. I'll be cheering you on!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Is this your favourite café, Mr Crewel?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Amazing! The taste of her coffee outshines mine. Simply sublime."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"The owner has agreed to teach me during the weekends. Isn't it great?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Divus let the tears fall down his cheeks. The coffee, now lukewarm against his gloved fingers, was placed onto the desk. The longing in his heart aches him so. Nothing else mattered; he only wanted to be with them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you, Mr Crewel. And goodbye."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Their parting words wound him more than a knife. They both knew the end to their forbidden fruit will come, but that did not stop them from quietly relishing it nonetheless. They both shared a handshake before they parted. And now, the sight on their back heading towards the mirror and the memories they shared remain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been months since Yuu left this world for their own. Divus's wounds still felt fresh as it did on that day. He spent his day sitting at his desk before the night guard reminded him that it was late. He thanked him and left the office, with cold coffee in hand.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this far :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>